A Web-Slinging Encounter
The gang take their seats and rest for a little bit. While looking through the new menus, Reia keeps thinking about her powers and how she make it this far. Kiva: Master? Reia: Hmm? Kiva: You are thinking about something? Reia: A little... I have seen your past. To even this, I will tell you mine. Kiva: Okay, master. Reia: This never-been-heard story is very sad. Are you prepared for the tale that awaits you? Kiva: Yes, master. Reia: Very well. - The screen turns into a flashback and its first glance on a familiar planet. Reia: I was born on Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyans. Although I have no memory of this place, I do remember someone taking care of me - my brother. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: He is always there for me. Some time after I was born, I had a needle shot. From that single cell alone, a power was kept hidden from myself until I get older. Kiva: Wow... Reia: For some years, it's just me and him. But when we heard that Frieza tries to destroy our home, we...took an escape pod together and fly away from there. The blast radius bounced us off-course and land on a different Earth. Kiva: Gee... Wait, what do you mean 'different Earth'? Reia: At first, I don't understand this.. But my brother protected me when I was 4 and my first mentor for basic combat training. After a long struggle to repair our home, we are summoned by the Supreme Kai of Time. And the rest is history. - The flashback ends and the screen returns to present day, showing Reia talking to her student. Reia: The people I loved have gotten me this far. I can't thank them enough for their honesty. Kiva: Wow. That's some story. Reia: I know and yet..I should be grateful. Friendship is ultimately the key to save the entire universe. Thanks to Neisan, Sonja, you and everyone else on this team where I can..call a true family. Kiva: *smiles* Reia: Any meal you are interested in this menu? Kiva: Let's see... I'm thinking on having... Reia: Hmm... 'The Spicy Italian Special'.. Interesting. Kiva: I never have that one before.. What's the 'Spicy Italian Special'? Reia: Well, it said 'Contains spicy meat, cooling vegetables and Cheddar cheese. Comes with a small shake for a limited time'. Kiva: Cool. Reia: Have you decided yet? Kiva: I'll have a create your own burger with cheese, bacon, two sides of curly fries, fried mozzarella sticks and a medium shake. Reia: Wow.. I didn't realize you are starving already. Kiva: I know. *giggles* - While they are taking their orders, Ratchet and Genis talk a few things over. Ratchet: Things went by so quickly, huh? Genis: Yeah. This future is massive, it almost feels like we have come a long way. Ratchet: Could that..really be our future? Genis: No one knows. Kiva called us to Gru's house for many reasons. Ratchet: I know. Getting back into the action, Kiva's Mark of Mastery, the recent activity on Zemo.. Genis: Yeah. Our own future depends on us. Ratchet: You're maybe right. - Reia and Kiva's meals have arrived and Reia tasted her shake first. Kiva: How's the shake, master? Reia: Huh.. A vanilla shake with a hint of mint. This is...pretty good. Kiva: Great. Reia: Anyway.. I know my story was a bit too much for you, but at least... Kiva: You're fine, master. Your story was fine. Reia: Thank you...for being honest. Kiva: You're welcome, master. - Reia tried her sandwich, only to find it a bit spicy instead being too much. Kiva: *giggles* Reia: What's so funny? Kiva: Too spicy on your sandwich, master? Reia: N--No, just a little. Kiva: it doesn't look like a little to me. Reia: I'm speaking the truth, young one. If you wish to proof it, then have a piece and see for yourself. Kiva: No thanks, I'm good. Reia: Never misjudged your actions. Kiva: Fine. Reia: ...Sorry. (I can't go overboard like this.. She needs to have more experience somehow..) Have you tried something spicy before? Kiva: No, I haven't. Reia: I see. This actually taste interesting. This sandwich is spicy, but the vegetables cooled it down a bit. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: I'm not saying you should change your mind about this.. Kiva: I know. I'll just stick with what I got. Reia: Alright, I won't judge your decision. - Suddenly, Marty's son showed up with a street gang behind him. Quickly after, they pushing him around like a rag roll. Reia: Huh... This feels familiar.. Kiva: Like 1955. Reia: Except here is a bit rough.. Kiva: Totally. - The street gang throwed Marty's son over the bar stand. Kiva: You got a plan, master? Reia: Yeah.. Let our Marty handle this one. Kiva: Alright. - As Reia expected, the past Marty knocked one of the street gang's face and makes a break for it, while Marty's son is still knocked out. Reia: He can take care of the rest. I've got a lock on the symbol's trace. He should be arriving in a few minutes towards our meeting point. Kiva: Okay. - The gang finished up their meals and head back to the meeting point, only to find a different version of Spider-Man 2099. Reia: Miguel, I knew it was you.. Kiva: Miguel? Reia: Around his time, he became Spider-Man of the year 2099. Miguel: That's me. Ready to save the universe and looking good while doing it. Kiva: Gosh.. Miguel: I see that you have my distress symbol. Reia: Yes. How did you know about us, Miguel? Miguel: It's written across the city, in my world. Anyway, I was assigned to help you repair two events in this world. Clank: Two? Kiva: He's talking about the future and the present. Miguel: Future and Past. But you are half-right. Something very bad is happening here and I still can't figured what and why. Kiva: Gosh... Miguel: All of these questions have to do with Alchemax... Ratchet: Wait.. What? Clank: Alchemax. This company is the main reason his future is under their control. Kiva: That's...bad. Tapion: Should we take it down? Presea: An unwise decision. Miguel: Presea's right. The Public Eye - A police force owned by Alchemax - will be all over our butts and I'm not sure which is more corrupted. Ratchet: Then, what do you suggest? Miguel: That's why I'm here to ask you. Help me take down Alchemax's Shadow Division and I'll do what I can to help you in return, just in case if the 'operation' will be a bust. Kiva: Alright. Ratchet: Alright, Miguel. We'll leave it to you. Kiva: Totally. - The gang takes a close eye on Marty as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes